


Good Talk

by GothicPrincessWitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Purple Hawke, act two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Sebastian has a crush on Fenris and asks Hawke for some advice as to how to proceed.





	Good Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompt on Tumblr: “oh, if you’re still doing the short prompts, maybe a sebris one where Seb tries to get advice from a companion (or Hawke) about how to flirt with/approach fenris, completely unaware that fen is listening in?” 
> 
> I loved this prompt and highly enjoyed writing this! ❤️

“Oh hey, Sebastian, you’re early,” says Hawke, sliding off his gauntlets to pour his guest a drink.

Sebastian closes the door to Hawke’s study behind him and accepts the drink, taking a sip and swallowing nervously before summoning the courage to speak. “I was hoping I could have the chance to discuss a private matter with you.”

“Oh? Do you desperately need me to embark upon an epic quest to save the city while innocent lives hang in the balance?” asks Hawke, a little too eagerly, as he pours a drink for himself.

“Um. No. What?”

Hawke shrugs casually and replies, “It’s what everyone seems to ask me for nowadays. So what can I do for you?”

Sebastian shifts awkwardly and takes a deep breath. “You know Fenris...”

“Handsome glowy fellow with spiky armor and a dorky yet endearing laugh? We’re acquainted, yes,” Hawke teases with a grin.

This is difficult. Why is this so difficult? It’s just a conversation about a mutual friend whom they both admire and care for, of whom the very thought causes Sebastian’s heart to flutter, who cannot seem to leave Sebastian’s thoughts for a moment with those deep green, soulful eyes, that sharp intelligence and wit in his mesmerizing voice, that undaunted strength and unparalleled courage...

Wait, he’d started this conversation for a reason that specifically wasn’t to drift off into moon-eyes daydreams about Fenris.

Sebastian clears his throat awkwardly and finally manages to say, “You’ve known him longer than I have, and I thought — or rather, I hoped — that you might perhaps have some advice as to how best to approach him.”

“You could try walking up to him and saying, ‘Hey there, handsome, let’s go out sometime.’”

“Very amusing, Hawke,” Sebastian says with a sigh, “but this is Fenris. I don’t want to come off as too much, too forward, too intimidating. He’s never had any experience with romance, and I want him to feel at ease, under no pressure. I need to ensure that he’s treated with all the care and respect he deserves.

“Fenris has endured so much — far too much — and I would never want it to seem as if I’m encroaching on his hard-won freedom and independence. This needs to be done carefully, at a pace that would be comfortable for us both. But it will be worth it because he deserves every happiness, and if I could provide even a part of that happiness for him, then I would be the luckiest man in Kirkwall.”

When Sebastian finishes his unintended speech, he realizes that Hawke is staring at him with shining eyes and a dopey smile.

“So you really like-like him, then?” Hawke says with something like glee in his voice.

Blushing, Sebastian nods. “I do. Very much. So any advice you could give, as I was saying, would be infinitely appreciated.”

“I’d say that, with Fenris, it’s best to be direct. Forthright. He values honesty and hates being coddled,” Hawke says thoughtfully. “So just tell him how you feel.”

“What, just walk up to him and tell him that I love him and would do anything for him and dream about him every night? Because I feel that rather qualifies as coming on far too strong. As I stated, the intention is not to scare him away.” Sebastian is blushing even more now, and he’s gotten far more carried away than he’d intended.

“Perhaps begin with simply telling him you like him, and go from there,” suggests Hawke with a grin, looking like he’s enjoying this way, way too much. Hawke then stands and heads toward the door. “You’ll have your chance today, since he’s joining us to go out to the Wounded Coast. He and Bela should be arriving any moment now. We should go downstairs to wait for them—“

That is the moment Hawke opens the door to reveal Fenris himself standing there with a gauntleted fist raised to knock. Fenris is wide-eyed and seemingly flustered, and immediately Sebastian is simultaneously thrilled to see him and struck with fear that Fenris may have overheard his overly-besotted love declaration.

No, no, he couldn’t have. The door is too sturdy and thick for sound to have traveled through, and Sebastian surely would have heard his approach, and also if he did overhear then Sebastian is going to die of embarrassment.

“Hey, Fenris!” greets Hawke, still definitely enjoying this too much.

“Ah, hello, Hawke. Hello, Sebastian...” Fenris’s breath catches on Sebastian’s name.

There’s a moment of very awkward silence before Sebastian manages to break it with, “Good to see you, Fenris. You look very... well. Um. And your sword looks very... ah... sharp.”

Fenris appears even more flustered and struggles to respond. They end up staring at each other. 

“Well. Good talk,” says Hawke with a small laugh.


End file.
